The present disclosure relates broadly to a variable displacement seating assembly. In the various exemplary embodiments described herein, the present seating assembly is applicable for attenuating under-vehicle blast and slam-down impact utilizing energy-absorbing devices and technology. The present seating assembly may comprise, for example, a series of individual, side-by-side, low-back seats which are operatively linked together to form a unitary energy attenuating bench seat with bench seat functionality and independently responsive seat frames. Such bench seats may be used in military vehicles, such as standard infantry fighting vehicles (IFVs), and other compatible vehicles known in the industry.
The exemplary disclosure relates broadly to a variable displacement seating assembly, and which may further comprise a crashworthy, lightweight, energy attenuating seating solution. To achieve effective personnel and troop seating performance levels for varied missions, the exemplary seating assembly may address personnel/troop anthropometry, ergonomics, restraint, workload, human-seating interface issues and crash protection strategies. The exemplary disclosure may further comprise a stowable/removable personnel/troop seating assembly that offers increased protection for transported personnel/troops in full gear by attenuating impact energy during a crash pulse, and adequately restraining the personnel during roll-over events and mine blast.
In one exemplary implementation, the present seating assembly may be integrated into a seating system adapted for military aircraft, including but not limited to, fixed and rotary wing aircraft, and all ground vehicles including but not limited to, tracked wheeled vehicles of current or future designs, which function as crew and cargo transport and combat fighting vehicles. The present concept may also help reduce crash and mine blast loading on vehicle occupants thereby improving survivability of (and mitigating injury to) the occupants. For civilian use, the exemplary seating assembly may be integrated in a system adapted for civilian transportation of all types including, but not limited to, automobiles, trucks, buses, rail transport systems (trains) and commercial and civilian aircraft, ground vehicles for firefighters and other rescuer transport vehicles to help reduce crash loading on vehicle occupants, thereby improving survivability of (and mitigating injury to) the occupants.